Will You Marry Me?
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: KuroRi (Kuroko x OC) Suatu hari, Kuroko ingin sekali melamar Rizuki, kekasihnya yang sudah mencintainya sejak SMA. Agar dia bisa menikah dan hidup bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Rizuki?
Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC (Rizuki Kinomoto)

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita tak jelas, fluff (mungkin?) dsb

Summary: Suatu hari, Kuroko ingin sekali melamar Rizuki, kekasihnya yang sudah mencintainya sejak SMA. Agar dia bisa menikah dan hidup bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Rizuki? Silakan dibaca... :)

 **~Will You Marry Me?~**

Suasana kelas di TK Tomoeda terasa sepi. Anak-anak sudah pulang dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Hanya tinggal seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursinya, menunggu orang tuanya.

"Sumimasen, kamu masih belum pulang juga, Mamoru-chan?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyapa anak itu. Anak yang bernama Mamoru itu terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Oh, Kuroko-sensei! Sejak kapan kamu di sini?" Mamoru kaget ketika melihat ada seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tak lain adalah gurunya, Tetsuya Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatap Mamoru datar. Dia sudah terbiasa membuat orang kaget dikarenakan hawa keberadaannya yang sulit dirasakan. "Aku sudah berdiri di sini dari tadi..." jawabnya.

"Huh, dasar Kuroko-sensei. Masih saja suka membuat orang kaget," komentar Mamoru sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mirip pipi tupai. "Aku masih menunggu orang tuaku. Mereka belum datang juga," keluhnya.

Kuroko mencubit pipi muridnya itu. Lalu dia menatap wajahnya sambil memegang bahunya. "Sabar saja, Mamoru-chan. Pasti orang tuamu datang, kok."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka lupa, Sensei?"

"Nggak. Mereka nggak akan lupa untuk menjemputmu. Percayalah pada Sensei," ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Mamoru lembut.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Mamoru. "Baiklah, Sensei! Aku percaya kalau mereka pasti akan menjemputku nanti," ucapnya antusias.

"Nah, begitu dong." Kuroko menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Mamoru masih menunggu orang tuanya ditemani oleh Kuroko. Sampai...

"Mamoru!" Suara seseorang memanggilnya. Membuat raut wajah Mamoru berubah cerah. Matanya bersinar-sinar begitu tahu kalau suara yang memanggilnya itu terdengar familier.

"Wah, kelihatannya mereka datang!" serunya senang. Lalu dia berlari sambil menarik tangan Kuroko. "Ayo, Sensei! Ikut denganku, yuk!"

"Hei, Mamoru-chan..." Kuroko tak bisa melepaskan pegangan tangan dari Mamoru. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dia mengikuti Mamoru keluar kelas untuk menemui orang tuanya. Ternyata benar. Orang tuanya sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Ayah! Ibu!" serunya sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

"Oh, Mamoru..." ucap sang Ibu, membalas pelukan putranya.

"Maaf kalau kami membuatmu menunggu lama, Mamoru," papar sang Ayah. "Apa kamu sendirian, Nak?"

Mamoru menggeleng. "Aku tadi ditemani sama Kuroko-sensei, Ayah."

"Oh ya? Tapi, kemana dia?" tanya sang Ibu sambil celingukan.

"Sumimasen, aku sudah di sini dari tadi..." sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat orang tua Mamoru kaget begitu melihatnya.

"Astaga! Maafkan kami. Kami tidak melihatmu," kata mereka. "Terima kasih karena mau menemani anak kami."

"Oh, itu tidak masalah," balas Kuroko sopan. "Itu sudah tugasku untuk menjaganya."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Kedua orang tua Mamoru mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kuroko. Lalu mereka memegang kedua tangan Mamoru.

"Ayo, kita pulang..." ajak sang Ayah.

Mamoru mengangguk. "Kuroko-sensei, aku pulang, ya!" kata Mamoru pamit pada Kuroko.

"Hati-hati," balas Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mamoru akhirnya pulang bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian yang masih berdiri di luar bangunan TK Tomoeda. Mamoru diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Wajahnya bersinar cerah, memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Begitu Kuroko melihat betapa harmonisnya keluarga Mamoru, tiba-tiba pikirannya terbayang-bayang akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin dia raih, tapi belum bisa mewujudkannya hingga kini.

Keluarga yang harmonis, batinnya. Alangkah bahagianya mereka. Andai saja kalau aku dan Kiki-chan bisa seperti itu...

Matanya menerawang ke atas langit. Pikirannya tertuju pada masa depannya dengan seorang gadis yang mencintainya. Gadis itu adalah Rizuki Kinomoto yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kiki. Gadis itu sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya sejak SMA. Awalnya mereka berteman baik, tapi karena gadis itu perhatian sekaligus bersikap lembut padanya, membuatnya jatuh hati. Kuroko merasa Rizuki-lah tipe gadis yang dia inginkan selama ini. Seorang gadis pemalu, tapi lembut dan perhatian. Tak salah kalau dia memilih gadis itu menjadi pacarnya sampai sekarang.

"Kiki-chan..." desah Kuroko pelan. Kapan, ya aku bisa bersamamu dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia seperti orang tua Mamoru-chan? tanyanya dalam hati. Ah, andai saja kalau aku menikah denganmu dan punya anak, pasti hidupku terasa lengkap...

Kuroko berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Dia lalu membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya untuk pulang. Dalam hatinya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk melamar Rizuki. Pasti, Kiki-chan. Aku pasti akan melamarmu nanti. Lihat saja, pikirnya penuh tekad. Aku harap kamu mau menerimaku...

* * *

Di kediaman Kinomoto, Rizuki sedang mengerjakan proyek manga-nya. Dengan cekatan tangannya menggarisi di atas kertas yang sudah disiapkan. Setiap garis yang dia buat berubah menjadi gambar komik yang menarik. Terlihat sekali kalau dia ahli dalam menggambar manga bak mangaka profesional. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bidang tersebut, yang sudah ditekuninya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya. _Deadline_ -ku tinggal sehari lagi," gumamnya. Dia berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menggambarkannya di atas kertas. Membayangkan kelanjutan cerita antar tokoh yang menurutnya terlihat menarik di mata penggemarnya. Dia juga berusaha menjaga gambarnya tetap indah dan tak terkena apapun.

Saat lagi serius menekuni pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar. Tanda ada SMS masuk. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera meletakkan penanya dan mengambil HP-nya. Dia membuka lipatan HP itu dan melihat siapa pengirim SMS itu.

"Dari Tetsuya-kun..." katanya pelan. Kedua manik sakuranya memperhatikan isi SMS tersebut. Bunyinya adalah:

 _From: Tetsuya-kun_

 _To: Kiki-chan_

 _Sumimasen, Kiki-chan. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa besok kamu harus datang ke Maji Burger. Aku tunggu di sana, ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu._

Kening Rizuki berkerut setelah selesai membaca SMS dari pacarnya itu. Hmm... Kira-kira ada apa, ya? Apa yang akan Tetsuya-kun katakan padaku? Kenapa dia tidak meneleponku saja? Pertanyaan seperti itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi lagu "Platinum" yang menjadi _ringtone_ HP-nya. Di HP tersebut tertera "Satsuki Momoi calling". Rizuki terkejut, tak menyangka kalau sahabat masa kecilnya itu akan meneleponnya di saat malam seperti ini.

"Oh, dari Satsuki-chan!" Lalu dia menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, Kiki-chan! Maaf aku telah mengganggumu." Terdengar suara ceria di seberang.

"Ah, tak apa, Satsuki-chan. Aku tidak sibuk, kok. Sebentar lagi manga-ku selesai," balas Rizuki. "Ada apa kamu meneleponku di malam seperti ini? Kupikir kamu sudah tidur."

"Hehe... Ini masih jam berapa? Aku saja baru selesai makan malam," kata Satsuki sambil tertawa. "Ne, Kiki-chan, kamu mau ikut denganku ke mal nggak?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk jalan-jalan. Siapa tahu kalau kamu lagi sedang suntuk di rumah."

Rizuki tidak menjawab. Dia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Untung-ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan Satsuki. Apakah dia harus pergi jalan-jalan dengannya? Atau... Menerima kencan dari Kuroko?

"Kiki-chan?" Suara Satsuki menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, oh... A, ano..."

"Kamu mau nggak?"

Rizuki terdiam sesaat. "Maafkan aku, Satsuki-chan. Aku nggak bisa..."

"Eh? Nande?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Tetsuya-kun. Aku baru saja dapat SMS darinya. Katanya, dia akan menungguku di Maji Burger," jawab Rizuki sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Yaaah..." Suara Satsuki terdengar kecewa. "Tetsu-kun akan mengajakmu kencan. Enaknya..."

"Hehe..." Rizuki terkikik. "Gomen ne."

"Terpaksa aku akan mengajak yang lain," kata Satsuki. "Tak apalah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mengajakmu. Semoga kencanmu sukses!"

"Arigato, Satsuki-chan..." ucap Rizuki dengan wajah merona merah. "Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Kiki-chan."

Rizuki mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Satsuki. Dia lalu menghela napas.

"Hufft... Aku rasa aku harus menerima kencan dari Tetsuya-kun," gumamnya. Dalam hatinya, dia penasaran apa yang akan Kuroko katakan padanya nanti. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk menelan rasa penasarannya dan datang ke Maji Burger besok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di Maji Burger...

Kuroko memandangi suasana luar restoran cepat saji tersebut dari balik jendela. Terlihat bayangan dirinya terpantul di jendela itu. Dagunya ditopang oleh tangan kirinya. _Milkshake_ vanila kesukaannya sudah berada di sisi mejanya. Namun anehnya, dia tidak menyentuh ataupun meminum susu kocok itu. Pikirannya hanya terbayang akan Rizuki, gadis yang dia tunggu. Dia mengira-ngira apakah Rizuki akan datang untuk bertemu dengannya di sini.

Kenapa dia masih belum datang, ya? tanyanya dalam hati.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Kuroko merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Debaran ini... Membuat Kuroko tak mampu menghentikannya. Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku terasa bergetar saat aku menunggu kedatangannya? Padahal aku sudah lama berpacaran dengannya. Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasakan seperti ini?

"Tetsuya-kun!"

Suara itu membuat Kuroko keluar dari alam lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan di situ, dia melihat Rizuki berdiri di sampingnya dengan napas terburu. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia berlari-lari untuk bisa tiba ke restoran ini dimana Kuroko menunggunya. Gadis dengan gaya rambut _Hime-cut_ itu datang dengan memakai blus _pink_ berenda dan _pleated skirt_ hitam terbungkus di tubuhnya. Terlihat feminin sekali dengan pakaian itu.

"Oh, Kiki-chan. Syukurlah kamu datang..." sambut Kuroko. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa senang di wajahnya begitu melihat Rizuki datang.

"Sumimasen, Tetsuya-kun... Hosh... Hosh... Aku telah membuatmu lama menunggu," tutur Rizuki, masih ngos-ngosan. "Tadi aku mau kasih naskah manga-ku ke direktur dulu. Baru aku bisa datang ke sini. Maaf, ya..."

"Daijoubu desu. Lagipula, aku nggak lama menunggumu, kok," ujar Kuroko. "Aku maklumi..."

"Etto..." Rizuki celingukan, melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Sebelum itu, aku memesan minuman dulu, ya," katanya pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i."

Setelah Rizuki memesan minumannya, yaitu _milkshake_ rasa stroberi, dia berjalan ke meja dimana Kuroko berada. Dia duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan minumannya ke atas meja.

"Hufft..." Rizuki menghela napas. "Syukurlah, kupikir aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Untung saja aku datang ke sini tepat waktu..."

Kuroko menyedot _vanilla shake_ -nya. "Apa kata direktur? Manga-mu sudah diterima?"

"Ehm, belum dikonfirmasikan. Katanya, dia akan memberitahuku besok apakah manga-ku bisa diterbitkan," jawab Rizuki.

"Begitu..." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Mudah-mudahan bisa diterbitkan."

"Semoga saja," sahut Rizuki penuh harap. Dia berharap sekali bahwa manga buatannya itu bisa diterima. "Ne, Tetsu-kun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya pada Kuroko yang masih saja memasang wajah teplonnya.

"Biasa saja." Jawaban itu membuat Rizuki _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Eh? Memangnya nggak ada yang spesial bagimu?"

"Memang nggak ada. Tapi..." Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya. Dia menyedot _milkshake_ -nya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Rizuki bertanya lagi, penasaran.

"Setidaknya aku bisa belajar bagaimana caranya aku bisa menangani dan mendidik anak dengan baik. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi bekal masa depanku kalau seandainya aku punya anak nanti."

Deg!

Tiba-tiba, jantung Rizuki berdebar kencang. Semburat merah muncul di tulang pipinya. Mungkin bagi Kuroko, kata-kata itu terdengar biasa saja. Namun bagi Rizuki, kata-kata itu seketika membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh. Bagaimana tidak, masa depan yang Kuroko maksud itu adalah dia akan memiliki anak hasil pernikahan darinya dan dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik buat anak-anaknya.

Sungguh calon suami yang baik... batin Rizuki sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah. Membuat Kuroko bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Kiki-chan?"

"Ng, a... Ano..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko, menatap Rizuki dengan ciri khas wajah datarnya.

"A, aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Rizuki pelan. "A, aku hanya..."

"Demam? Mukamu merah begitu," kata Kuroko sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kening Rizuki, namun ditepisnya.

"Bu, bukan! Aku sehat-sehat saja, kok." Rizuki menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya tersanjung dengan kata-kata itu. Yah, aku sependapat dengan itu."

"Sou desuka?"

Rizuki mengangguk.

Hening. Mereka berdua akhirnya tidak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Suasana Maji Burger masih terlihat ramai. Namun tetap saja terasa sepi bagi mereka.

Rizuki sibuk menyedot _milkshake_ -nya dengan semburat merah yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kuroko menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di kantong celananya. Sepertinya itu kotak cincin. Kelihatannya Kuroko sudah merencanakan ini, yaitu melamar Rizuki untuk menjadi istrinya. Sebelum itu, dia meminta saran pada teman-teman semasa SMA-nya dulu tentang bagaimana cara agar lamarannya diterima dan berkesan.

Aku sudah dengar saran mereka. Tapi, aku takut kalau Kiki-chan akan menolak lamaranku. Aduh... pikir Kuroko bingung. Aku harus bagaimana? Oh, Tuhan. Aku harap ini akan berhasil. Kumohon, bantulah aku...

"Kiki-chan."

Rizuki menghentikan keasyikannya menyedot _milkshake_ -nya. Dia lalu menatap Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Kamu mau?" pinta Kuroko. "Kamu masih penasaran kan, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

Rizuki mengangguk. "Iya. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kamu katakan padaku, Tetsuya-kun? Aku penasaran."

"Kamu akan tahu nanti setelah kita ke taman."

"Souka. Baiklah, aku mau..." Akhirnya, Rizuki menurut.

Kuroko tersenyum. Kali ini aku akan melamarmu di sana, Kiki-chan... batinnya.

* * *

Di taman, Kuroko dan Rizuki duduk di bangku dekat dengan lampu taman. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di taman itu, kecuali mereka berdua. Angin sore bertiup pelan, menggesekkan daun-daun di cabang pohon. Terdengar suara gemericik air mancur yang mengalir di kolam tengah taman. Burung-burung berkicau riang, seakan menyanyikan sebuah lagu hingga membuat suasana di taman itu terlihat romantis. Sebab ada pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang duduk di taman itu, yaitu Kuroko dan Rizuki.

"Tempat yang nyaman..." gumam Rizuki. "Aku suka."

Kuroko hanya menatap Rizuki. Masih terkesan tak ekspresif, tapi tetap saja dia merasa senang di dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar tak salah memilih taman ini. Memang cocok kalau dijadikan latar untuk melamar kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan Kuroko menyentuh tangan Rizuki yang mungil. Rizuki yang merasakan tangannya disentuh, menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sekarang menatap lekat-lekat padanya. Rizuki yang balas menatapnya, merasakan getaran di lubuk hatinya. Wajahnya merona. Namun tak lama setelah itu, dia melengos. Tak mampu menatap Kuroko lebih lama lagi.

"Kiki-chan. Lihat aku," ucap Kuroko pendek, meraih wajah Rizuki dan membuatnya menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Tetsuya...Kun?"

"Maaf, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu. Sesuai dengan janjiku."

Rizuki terdiam. Mulutnya hanya bisa mengatup. Lidahnya terasa kaku. Dia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, namun dia penasaran apa yang akan Kuroko katakan padanya.

Kuroko meraih tangan Rizuki dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Rizuki menjadi salah tingkah. Tak disangka kalau kekasihnya itu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bagaikan seorang pangeran pada putri yang dicintainya dalam cerita dongeng.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kiki-chan," kata Kuroko lembut. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi siapapun. Kamulah gadis yang kuidamkan selama ini. Kamu begitu baik, manis, lembut dan perhatian. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Wajah Rizuki tambah memerah. Manik sakuranya yang jernih membundar. Kata-kata itu... Terdengar romantis baginya. Ah, Rizuki benar-benar terbuai karenanya.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kamu tahu? Dulu, aku dan timku berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup berkat dukunganmu. Dan juga aku bersama teman-temanku mengalahkan tim Jabberwock itu karena kamu menyemangatiku. Pokoknya, di saat aku mengikuti pertandingan, aku selalu teringat akan dirimu yang selalu memberi dukungan padaku. Bahkan kamu ada di saat suka maupun duka. Saat aku menang, kamu tersenyum senang padaku. Saat aku kalah, kamu menghiburku dan membangkitkan semangatku lagi. Tak hanya itu, kamu mendukungku untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpiku, yaitu menjadi guru TK. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi guru TK sampai sekarang ini, sesuai dengan apa yang kucita-citakan."

"Tetsuya-kun..." Rizuki merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya berlinang.

"Sejak saat itu, aku jadi menyukaimu. Perlahan rasa suka yang ada di hatiku ini berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Oleh sebab itu... Aku..." Kuroko terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ano... Tetsuya-kun?" tegur Rizuki.

Tak lama Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kotak cincin itu. Kemudian, dia membuka kotak itu disaksikan oleh Rizuki. Di dalamnya, ada cincin berhiaskan batu _aquamarine_ yang indah.

"Oh!" Rizuki menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya. Matanya melebar, terpesona dengan kecantikan batu cincin itu. Dia juga merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak keras. Dalam hatinya, dia mengira-ngira apakah ini pertanda Kuroko akan... Melamarnya?

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu lebih dari sekedar kekasih," sambung Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu istri di masa depanku. Jadi... Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Rizuki terkejut bukan main. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Pemuda yang dia cintai sampai saat ini melamarnya untuk menjadi istrinya! Gara-gara itu, air mata Rizuki mengalir semakin deras. Membasahi pipinya saking terharunya. Dia terharu sekali kalau Kuroko melamarnya.

"Kiki-chan... Kamu menangis?" tanya Kuroko khawatir sekaligus cemas. Apakah jangan-jangan dia menolak? Kuroko takut kalau Rizuki akan menolak lamarannya.

"Iya, Tetsuya-kun! Aku menangis. Aku menangis karena bahagia!" seru Rizuki. "Kamu akhirnya... Mau menikahiku! Meskipun kamu nggak bertanya padaku, aku pasti mau. Ya! Aku mau menikah denganmu!"

"Kiki-chan... Youkatta." Kuroko menjadi lega mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur kalau Rizuki mau menikah dengannya.

Kuroko memakaikan cincin itu di jari Rizuki. Rizuki tersenyum menatap cincin itu di jarinya. Setelah itu dia memeluk calon suaminya erat. Kuroko membalas pelukannya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya, Engkau mau menjadikan Kiki-chan istriku. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jodohku di masa depan. Itu semua karena-Mu, Tuhan, kata Kuroko dalam hati.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian...

"Tetsuya Kuroko, apa kamu bersedia untuk menjadikan Rizuki Kinomoto istrimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?" tanya seorang pendeta pada Kuroko yang sekarang sudah mengenakan baju pengantin pria.

Tanpa ragu, Kuroko menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

"Dan Rizuki Kinomoto, apa kamu bersedia untuk menjadikan Tetsuya Kuroko suamimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?" tanya pendeta lagi pada Rizuki yang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Aku bersedia..." jawab Rizuki.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri," kata pendeta. "Kamu, sebagai suami, boleh mencium istrimu sekarang."

Mendengar keputusan si pendeta, Kuroko langsung memeluk Rizuki. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rizuki untuk bisa mencium istrinya itu. Namun Rizuki menahannya.

"Tetsuya-kun, tunggu dulu..."

"Ada apa, Kiki-chan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Etto... Aku... Aku bersyukur kalau kamu sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku. Seperti yang kuinginkan. Arigato, Tetsu-kun..." bisik Rizuki lembut, lalu dia mencium bibir Kuroko.

Merasakan bibir Rizuki, Kuroko membalas ciumannya. Semua orang yang menghadiri dan menyaksikan pernikahan mereka, orang tua dan teman-teman mereka langsung bertepuk tangan. Merasa senang kalau kedua insan itu akhirnya bersatu menjadi sepasang suami istri untuk selamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

 **~The End~**

Kyaaa! Apa ini? Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini?! Aduh, malu sekali aku... *blush* *tutup muka*

Ah, iseng-iseng bikin FF ini karena aku suka banget pair ini, KuroRi. Entah kenapa aku suka mereka akhirnya menikah di sini... :3

Gimana ceritanya? Semoga kalian suka. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dan kesalahannya di sini...

Sudah itu saja. Kalau kalian mau beri komentar, kupersilakan kalian Review. Tapi jangan Flame, ya... ;)

Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya... ^_^) /


End file.
